


Chapines encantados

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Land of Oz, Magic, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Enchanted Forest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: ¿Y si Zelena no se hubiera dejado llevar por la envidia cuando descubrió su identidad?





	Chapines encantados

 

Zelena tragó saliva y Stanum apretó su mano.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Ella fijó la vista en el portón y en los dos guardias que la custodiaban.

—Pero quiero. —Dio un paso al frente—. Vamos.

La puerta se abrió a su paso. El interior era esmeralda y dorado y un líquido verde burbujeaba en el interior de unos tubos. Cinco escalones conducían a la plataforma circular ante la cortina dorada que rezaba, en letras de jade, «OZ».

—Sube —le dijo Stanum, soltándole la mano—. Y pregunta.

Zelena asintió y obedeció. Él ya había consultado al mago alguna vez y sabía el procedimiento. Paró antes de que los chorros de fuego empezasen a brotar del suelo.

—Te estaba esperando. —La voz del mago era grave y su silueta apareció en la cortina.

Ella sonrió. Stanum le había dicho que lo sabría; era Oz, el grande, el terrible.

—Quiero localizar a… —Tragó saliva.

—Tu familia —acabó el mago.

Zelena asintió. Siempre había considerado a su madre su única familia, a la que después se le había unido Stanum, su primer amigo.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Te mostraré lo que tratas de saber —dijo Oz—. Mas te advierto que te costará asimilarlo.

Ella asintió. Lo había hablado con Stanum y estaba preparada, o eso esperaba. En el suelo se formó una imagen y ella retrocedió para verla. Una mujercubierta por una capa llevaba una cesta con un bebé.

—¿Es mi madre?

—Se llama Cora y te concibió en otra tierra. Un ciclón se desató y te arrastró a este mundo.

Zelena contempló la imagen y después alzó la vista hacia la silueta del mago.

—¿Me abandonó por mi magia?

Stanum creía que no, pero ella estaba convencida. ¿Por qué si no?

—No. Ella también poseía el don de la magia. Te abandonó porque no le pudiste dar lo único que ella quería: la potestad de ser de la realeza.

Zelena dejó de contener el aliento y se giró para mirar a Stanum. Había sido por egoísmo, por ambición, no por que repudiase una parte esencial de su ser que era la magia. Y Oz había dicho que era un don. Él subió las escaleras y la abrazó.

—Te lo dije —le murmuró al oído.

Ella asintió mientras lo estrechaba contra sí, intentando contener las lágrimas. Cuando Stanum se separó, Zelena se giró para mirar el suelo, que mostraba a una joven de pelo negro.

—¿Quién es?

—Tu hermana Regina.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo… una hermana?

—Ella sí satisfizo los deseos de tu madre —prosiguió Oz— y se convirtió en reina.

Zelena bajó la mirada al suelo de nuevo. Un ser que no tenía piel sino escamas colocó una roca en el interior de un recipiente.

—¿Y ese… individuo?

—Es Rumplestiltskin, un brujo muy poderoso; el más poderoso de todos los orbes. —Regina extendió su mano, vacía—. Regina, al igual que tú, posee el don de la magia, mas ha sido incapaz de ponerlo en práctica. Él está intentando enseñárselo.

Ella respiró hondo y Stanum la cogió de la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien. —Zelena apretó los dientes—. Tendría que enseñármelo a mí, ¡no a ella! —Miró a Oz—. He de ver a ese brujo. Te pagaré lo que desees, te lo suplico. Dime cómo llegar a él.

—Zelena. —Stanum la hizo girarse para mirarle—. Hemos hablado de esto. No te dejes consumir por la envidia.

Ella iba a contestar, pero él imitó la forma de un nido con sus manos. Zelena se lo quedó mirando, recordando cómo se habían conocido. Stanum siempre hacía aquello cuando ella necesitaba reflexionar.

Era cierto, habían hablado de aquello. La envidia hacia la gente sin poderes, con la que su padre la comparaba, la corroía a veces. Stanum la había ayudado a aceptarse tal y como era y a entender la magia como parte de sí misma.

—Tus poderes son como mi hacha —le había dicho una vez—. Puedo dedicarme a herir con ella, pero elijo talar árboles y vender la madera. Tú podrías utilizar tu magia de forma egoísta, pero la usas para ayudar.

»Eres especial. —Había sonreído—. Y no sólo por la magia.

Zelena respiró hondo.

—Tienes razón. Pero me gustaría conocer a mi madre y a mi hermana.

—Están en reinos diferentes —dijo Oz—. Tu hermana envió a tu madre al País de las Maravillas, y ella está en el Bosque Encantado.

—¿Por qué la envió allí?

—Cora mató a su primer amor.

Zelena abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. Al final, murmuró:

—Quiero conocer a mi hermana. ¿Es eso posible?

Oz hizo un movimiento con la mano y ella notó que el calzado se le ajustaba al pie. Al mirar, vio que llevaba unos zapatos dorados.

—Cuando entrechoques los tacones tres veces, esos chapines te trasladarán adonde desees.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Sólo te pido que me traigas algo que pertenezca a Rumplestiltskin.

Zelena asintió y miró a Stanum.

—Ve —le dijo—. Te estaré esperando aquí.

Ella asintió y entrechocó los tacones una, dos y tres veces.

Se vio inmersa en una nube de humo verde. Al disiparse, ya no estaba en el Palacio Esmeralda, sino en una estancia de paredes grises. Apenas le dio tiempo a observar nada más, pues Regina, que estaba sentada en un diván, se levantó de un salto.

—¡Guardias! —llamó—. ¡¿Quién sois?!

—Tranquila, tranquila. —Ella alzó las manos—. Soy Zelena, tu hermana.

—Yo no tengo ninguna hermana. ¡Guardias! —insistió Regina.

—Cora me abandonó cuando era una niña porque quería ser de la realeza —se precipitó ella.

Dos guardias, vestidos de negro y con las espadas envainadas, llegaron a la estancia. Regina alzó la mano y se detuvieron.

—Eso suena a mi madre. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿La conocéis?

—No, sólo sé lo que el mago me contó.

—¿Qué mago?

—Oz.

Regina fue a uno de sus armarios, del que sacó una caja dorada que puso frente a Zelena.

—Tocadla —le ordenó.

Ella acercó la mano, lista para entrechocar los chapines. ¿Qué era aquello, una especie de trampa mágica? Respiró hondo, mirando a Regina, y la tocó. La caja se abrió sin más.

—Guardias —dijo, aguantando la palabra en los labios. La miró de arriba a bajo—, idos.

Zelena soltó un suspiro.

—Gracias.

Regina asintió mientras volvía a sentarse en el diván.

—Mi madre protegió esa caja con magia de sangre —explicó—. Y se ha abierto a tu roce. Ven. —Le señaló el sitio vacío a su lado—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Zelena sonrió y se sentó.

Hablaron durante horas. Primero sólo lo hacía Regina, pero luego ella empezó a abrirse. Sus madres, sus padres, sus amistades, su estilo de vida. Regina le dejó probarse los vestidos de su armario y quedarse con uno esmeralda.

—Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte —murmuró Zelena—. Aunque podría enseñarte Oz. —Sonrió—. Si quieres venir.

—Me encantaría.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Rumplestiltskin apareció, en mitad de la estancia. El brujo se quedó mirando a Zelena y a Regina alternadamente.

—¿Y esta quién es, querida?

—Mi hermana. —Regina sonrió—. Zelena, este es Rumplestiltskin, el Ser Oscuro.

«¿El Ser Oscuro?». Él se la quedó mirando.

—¿Tu hermana?

—Es la primogénita de Cora. Lo he comprobado.

—Entonces —Rumplestiltskin se acercó a Zelena, mirándola a los ojos—, tú también debes poseer magia.

Ella tragó saliva. El Ser Oscuro.

—Así es.

Él rió, dando palmas.

—Perfecto, perfecto. Esto es perfecto. —Rumplestiltskin se alejó—. Os enseñaré magia de forma conjunta, ¿de acuerdo? Será divertido.

Zelena se inclinó hacia su hermana.

—¿El Ser Oscuro? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Creo que es bastante obvio, querida. —Rumplestiltskin inclinó la cabeza hacia ella—. Significa que soy uno con la oscuridad.

Ella retrocedió un paso.

—Yo uso mi magia para ayudar.

—Una pena. —Rumplestiltskin rió—. Ya puedes irte.

Zelena miró a su hermana.

—Regina, no tienes por qué hacerle caso. Podríamos… podríamos aprender magia juntas —se aventuró—. La magia debería usarse para hacer el bien.

—No he utilizado la magia para nada malo —repuso Regina—. Sólo estoy aprendiendo, nada más.

—Con el Ser Oscuro como maestro. —Zelena se cruzó de brazos—. ¿De veras piensas que puede acabar bien?

Regina no contestó. Zelena le tendió la mano.

—Yo me voy, pero puedes venir conmigo. —Entrechocó los tacones de los chapines una vez—. Hay muchas formas de ser feliz, hermana. Y no tienes por qué seguir los deseos de Cora ni recurrir a él para lograrlo.

Rumplestiltskin rió.

—No vas a hacerla cambiar de opinión. Buen viaje, querida.

Segundo entrechoque de tacones. ¿Era aquello lo que iba a hacer? ¿Mantener aquella vida infeliz sólo porque su madre, aquel monstruo cruel, así lo había querido y manipulado? La miró a los ojos.

—No vale la pena —le susurró, haciendo chocar los chapines por tercera vez.

Regina le dio la mano en el último momento. Zelena la aferró, esperando que aquello funcionase, ya envuelta en la humareda verde.

—¿Ha funcionado? —oyó preguntar a su hermana.

Cuando el vapor se esfumó, el color esmeralda del palacio la recibió.

—Sí —sonrió Zelena—. Sí, ha funcionado.

Regina la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Gracias.

Zelena la estrechó contra sí. Su familia acababa de crecer un poco más.


End file.
